Character Questionaire
by yuuki-chan14
Summary: Ever wanted to ask a character from Naruto a question. Well, now's your chance. I'm running low on questions for the next chapter. Please, please, please send in your questions and comments. If I don't get enough questions there won't be a new chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Naruto: **Hey, hey yuuki-chan what's your new idea?

**Yuuki-chan:** Well I was thinking we could do a sort of questionaire type thing where our viewers could ask the characters from Naruto questions.

**Naruto: **That sounds fun!!

**Hinata:** Umm...what...if we don't...ummm..answer the question right.

**Yuuki-chan:** Well of course the answers probably won't be completely accurate since I don't really know the answers, but it'll be fun.

**Naruto:** I'm gonna get asked the most questions.

**Sasuke:** Whatever, loser.

**Kiba:** Ya right, me and Akamaru are gonna beat you by a ton.

**Naruto:** No you won't.

**Kiba:** Yes we will.

**Naruto: **This show _is_ called Naruto not Kiba. Of course viewers would want to ask me questions.

**Sakura:** NA...RU...TO!!

**Naruto:** Uh...Sakura-chan you don't have to get so mad.

**Sakura:** Do you ever shutup!! (loud crashing sounds)

**Naruto:** Ou...Kiba was talking too...

**Yuuki-chan:** Anyway, all you need to do is say what character the question is for and then type your question and send it to the review section. Oh, but please no cussing or anything like that. For now we're gonna start off with 13 characters, but I'll add more characters later. So for now you can ask questions to **Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tsunade, Gaara, Neji, and Rock Lee.**

**Shikamaru: **Huh...this is going to to be a drag.

**Ino:** Come on, lighten up a little.

**Chouji:** This better not take up my whole day. I have things to do.

**Naruto:** More like things to eat.

**Chouji:** What was that?

**Naruto: **Oh, nothing.

**Sasuke:** Can we finish this up?

**Yuuki-chan:** Oh right, well that about raps it up. Don't forget to send in your questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Hey, everyone and thanks to all of you that sent in your questions. I am going to try to answer most of them, but probably won't get to all of them. Ok, well lets get started.**

**Sakura: **The first four questions are from **Lady Barbossa329**. Question number one is for Shikamaru. **"Do you like Temari?"**

**Shikamaru: **I told you this would be a drag.

**Naruto: **Oh, just admit it Shikamaru. You know you do.

**Shikamaru: **I've said it once and i'll say it again. Women are too much trouble.

**Naruto:** Admit it, admit it.

**Shikamaru:** No cause it's not true.

**Naruto:** Yeah right. Just say it.

**Shikakmaru:** Huh, ok. Out of all the women i've met, I like her the most. There satisfy you.

**Naruto:** You mean love her.

**Shikamaru:** Ok, i've answered the question could we just drop it now.

**Sakura:** Now, moving one. Question two is for Kakashi. **"How did you first get into Icha Icha Paradise."**

**Kakashi: **Ummm...give me a minute...Oh yeah, I remember. Actually one of my old friends recommended them to me and after the first one I was hooked.

**Naruto:** Why? What happened that was so good?

**Kakashi: **I'd rather not say.

**Sakura:** Next question. Ummm...Naruto, **"If Jaraiya dies, are you going to take over writing Icha Icha Paradise."**

**Naruto: **Alright!! Finally a question.

**Sakura: **Would you just answer it!!

**Naruto:** Ok, ok. Definite NO!! I'm not some pervert that goes around looking at girls.

**Sakura:** Oh, really.

**Naruto:** Come one, Sakura, you know me.

**Sakura: **Ya, and that's why I'm having a hard time believing you wouldn't.

**Naruto: **Oh come on. Whatever, the answers "NO!!"

**Sakura: **Ok, question number four is for Gaara. **"Why are your siblings scared of you?"**

**Gaara: **Let's see...how do I put it. Ok, if there was somebody with pounds of eyeliner on giving you the death stare, and on top of that they could crush you without moving, don't you think you'd be a little scared.

**Sakura:** Point taken. Our next question is from **sasunaru92**. It's for Sasuke. **"Do you like Naruto?"**

**Sasuke: **Uh, NO!! Who would like that loser??

**Naruto: **What are you talking about? Everyone likes me. Just admit it Sasuke.

**Sakura:** Ummm, Naruto I think they mean like in a different way.

**Naruto: **Yuck!! NO!! That's disgusting.

**Sasuke: **Your telling me. I mean look at you.

**Naruto: **What are you talking about? I didn't mean disgusting because of me. It's just...

**Sasuke: **Can we move on. The next question is from **KyokaraMaouhfan**. Lee, **"what do you like about Sakura?"**

**Lee: **What's not not to like. She's prettier than anybody i've ever met. Her hair, her eyes, and her personality.

**Naruto:** Gross.

**Sakura: **What do you mean gross. Are you saying I'm ugly. Is it gross that he likes me?

**Naruto: **You don't have to get mad. Uh wait, Sakura. No, I didn't mean it like that!! Stop!!

**Sakura: **NA...RU...TO!! (crashing sounds)

**Sakura: **Ok moving on...

**Shikamaru:** The next questions are from **theflawintheplan**. Question number on is for Naruto. "What do you think about Sasuke now that he's gone?"

**Naruto:** (dead silence)

**Sakura: **Naruto?

**Naruto:** He's a jerk, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try to bring him back. He was my best friend, a brother. No one is going to stop me from getting him back to Konoha.

**Sakura:** (smiling)

**Shikamaru: **Question two. Sakura, "do you think Gaara's sexy or creepy or both?"

**Sakura: **He kinda scares. No offense, Gaara.

**Gaara: **None taken.

**Sakura: **But in a weird way kinda cute.

**Naruto: **Ok, ok. Enough questions.

**Yuuki-chan:** Well, that's about it. Sorry if I didn't get to some of the questions. Hope you liked the answers. Thanks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Remember to send in more questions. For now just ask questions to the ones I said in the first posting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Hey!! Thank you to those who took the time to send in more questions. Sorry, it's a little late, but i've been really busy going out of town to visit family and other boring stuff like that. Ok...well here it is. Hope u like it.**

**Kiba: **Our first two questions are from **sasukexnaruto4ever**. Question one, **"sasuke, who do you like."**

**Sasuke:** No one!!

**Naruto:** Oh, come on their has to be someone out there who is more than a friend to you. (smiles)

**Sasuke:** Well, it's definitely not you so don't go getting all excited.

**Naruto:** Who said I wanted you to like me, sicko...Wait, that means you do like someone.

**Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Gaara, Tsunade, Neji, Hinata:** (lean in closer)

**Sasuke:** What??

**Everyone:** (leans in closer)

**Sasuke:** Oh, come on!! (sigh)...I'll only say if none of them can hear me.

**Naruto:** Hey, that's not fair!!

**Yuuki-chan:** Ok...we'll go somewhere where they can't hear.

**Sasuke:** Fine (sticks tongue out)

**Yuuki-chan:** What about here?

**Sasuke:** I don't want you to hear either.

**Yuuki-chan:** Then go in that closet.

**Sasuke:** Fine.

**Yuuki-chan:** (puts ear to door)

**Sasuke:** Ok, well...it's not that I like somebody. I just feel different around that person. I feel less stressed and just all around happier and more relaxed. That's the closest to a crush I have. It's...Yuuki-chan is at the door, isn't she...(opens door) Go away!! Haven't you heard of the word privacy before!!

**Yuuki-chan:** Ok, ok...I'll stand this far away.

**Sasuke:** (shuts door) Ok...you can probably guess it...it's...Sakura. And I didn't say it was a crush...remeber that (blushes)

**Sasuke:** (turns to Yuuki-chan) sometimes I hate your ideas.

**Yuuki-chan:** I know (smiles)

**Kiba:** Ok moving on. The next question is for Naruto. **"Who do you like?"**

**Naruto:** Oh, that's easy...Sakura.

**Sakura:** Do you have to be so straightforward.

**Naruto:** Why, what's wrong with that?!

**Sakura:** Oh, nothing...Ok the next two questions are from **theflawintheplan**. The first question is for me. "**Did you start liking Sasuke for his personality or his looks?"**

**Sakura:** Ummm...well, i guess his looks. He is so cute. Who wouldn't like him? His personality came into play later.

**Naruto:** Oh, come on. What's so great about him?

**Sakura:** He's the complete opposite of you. That's what's great about him. He's cute and cool.

**Naruto:** That was cold.

**Sakura:** Anyway, next question is for Hinata. **"Who do you like besides Naruto? Anyone?"**

**Hinata:** Ummm...ummm...

**Naruto:** You like me Hinata??

**Kiba:** You are so clueless, Naruto.

**Shikamaru:** Agreed.

**Hinata:** (blushes) I don't... really...like...anyone else.

**Naruto:** (sings) Hinata likes me...Hinata likes me...

**Hinata:** (blush) Nar...uto

**Sakura:** Oh, just shutup, Naruto. You're embarrassing Hinata.

**Naruto:** Oh, sorry. The next four questions are from **We're All To Blame.** Question one is for Gaara. **"Did you love your siblings before they betrayed you?"**

**Gaara:** I don't think I ever hated them, specifically. Just my father. They were the closest family I had. I definitely don't hate them anymore.

**Sakura:** Awww...

**Gaara:** Ya,...ummm, can we move on?

**Naruto:** Right. Next question is for me. Yes!!** "Why do you like Sakura?** **She's always hitting you and making you feel bad."**

**Naruto:** Ummm...I never really thought about that. You have a good point.

**Sakura:** NA...RU...TO (crashing sounds)

**Naruto:** Ou... that just proved your point. But I still can't help liking her. (sigh) Oh well.

**Shikamaru:** Next question is for Sasuke. **"Do you lose sleep over the fact that you killed Itachi?'**

**Sasuke:** No way. He deserved it.

**Naruto:** That's harsh.

**Sasuke:** He killed everyone and left only me. There's no way I'd lose sleep over him.

**Naruto:** That's still harsh. He was your brother.

**Sasuke:** Would you just drop it? I said no already.

**Shikamaru:** Ok well...this question is for Kiba. **"Is Akamaru looking for a girlfriend. Because I've got a little cutie that he would get along with really well."**

**Kiba:** Well, how about it, Akamaru.

**Akamaru:** Ruff, rufff, ruff (wags tail)

**Kiba:** We might have to take you up on that one.

**Akamaru:** Ruff!!

**Kiba:** Ok, ok we'll definitely have to take you up on that one.

**Naruto:** Well, that's all the questions this time.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So how was it?? Sorry if I didn't get to some of your questions. I was kinda short on time. Hope you liked the answers!! Oh, and don't forget to send in more questions for the next chapter. **


End file.
